Morning Person
by BrokenComatose
Summary: NaruSasu. 'Naruto Uzumaki is not a morning person...unless Sasuke is there.' One-Shot.


_{Morning Person}_

_{By: BrokenComatose}_

_{Dedicated to: My lovely beta-reader Overlander43}_

_A/N: I know. If you follow my FMA stories, just know that I __**am **__working on them. I just wanted to get this one-shot out of my head._

_Some things may not be perfect…as I am new to Naruto. I am going off the characterizations from the manga…as I have not seen many anime episodes…and when I do write Naruto fanfics…they will mostly be _

_based on what I read from the manga…and others fanfictions._

_If the characters seem a bit off, please forgive me. _

_**Warning: This is NaruSasu…not SasuNaru. If you don't like Naru on top…then don't read.**_

_Rating: Hard T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not creative enough to make something so wonderful._

_Status: One-Shot/Complete_

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is not a morning person…unless Sasuke is there._

_

* * *

_

Naruto Uzumaki is _not _a morning person.

_Ever._

He yawned and stretched his back, while cursing the morning. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other reaching to his left, only to find that side of the bed cold. He blinked in confusion for a minute, before remembering his lover telling him he had to work early today.

This was another reason Naruto was not a morning person: mornings meant being separated from Sasuke.

Naruto went from place to place occasionally with just Sasuke and Naruto's guitar, while Sasuke still worked for the Uchiha Company. Sasuke had offered Naruto a job, but he refused. He didn't want people thinking he was just hired because of his relationship with Sasuke.

Naruto _really _didn't feel like getting out of bed, so he didn't. The way the sun was shining through the window across the room told him it couldn't be later than eight in the morning. He groaned, then promptly flipped over onto his stomach and hugged Sasuke's pillow. He inhaled deeply, before placing the pillow under his head on top of his own.

He wished sometimes he had a job sort of like Sasuke's, where he would be at work while Sasuke was too, and he wouldn't be left in their apartment by himself.

He glanced at his hand, and the dark blue band around his finger reminded him he wasn't ever _really _alone.

He and Sasuke had been living together for about six years now, had realized their feelings three years ago, and exchanged promise rings a year ago.

Naruto shifted slightly, contemplated getting up, and finally deciding he should.

Naruto climbed out of bed, quickly slipping into a pair of slippers by the side of the bed. He padded into the bathroom, and flipped on the light before glaring at it.

He quickly turned the shower on as hot as possible and climbed in. He just stood under the scorching hot spray for a while, before finally deciding to shampoo his hair. Finishing quickly, he climbed out of the shower and grabbed the fluffy orange towel that he _demanded _Sasuke to buy. He dried his hair off a bit, before slipping the towel around his waist and padding back into the bedroom.

Sasuke would be home in about two hours, so Naruto decided to just get dressed, fix some ramen, and go lay on the couch.

He walked over to the closet, and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless orange shirt. He quickly changed, and after tossing the towel into the hamper, walked into the living room.

As he passed the couch, he saw a note sitting on the side of it.

_Dear Dobe,_

_I'll be home by ten today. Just thought I'd remind you._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto blinked, placing the note back down. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. He decided against fixing anything right away and just laid down on the couch. He put his arms behind his head and shut his eyes again, thinking he'd get back up in a minute and fix something.

He didn't.

* * *

Weaving in between moving bodies seemed to be difficult this morning. It seemed there were hundreds of bodies moving around the dark haired man and he was getting tired of people constantly knocking his shoulders and stepping on his feet. The heat was beginning to pick up, making his hair stick to his forehead and the back of his neck.

He soon decided to take a quicker way home, and turned left down an alley by a grocery market.

He knew Naruto used this route to get home sometimes, and he knew it cut the time in half to get there.

Sure, Sasuke knew he could just get a limo to drive him, but he preferred walking.

As the apartment complex where he and Naruto came into view, Sasuke left out a sigh of relief. He knew it was only ten in the morning, but working at the office wore him out. He nodded at the doorman that held the door open for him as he walked towards the elevator.

Twenty floors and an annoying family later, Sasuke was finally on the floor he and Naruto lived on.

He pulled open the door to their apartment, and carefully shut it behind him.

As he pulled off his jacket he noticed that the kitchen light was on, but Naruto wasn't in the kitchen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly, before toeing off his shoes and walking into the kitchen to flip the light off. Once that was done, he walked back through the small hallway, intent on walking to his and Naruto's bedroom and taking a shower, when a sound in the living room caught his attention.

He walked slowly into the living room, and let out at an exasperated sigh; Naruto was asleep on the couch, in the clothes he planned to wear for the day on.

Sasuke padded softly over to the couch, trying to figure how why the dobe why asleep on the _couch _of all places.

Well, it wasn't as weird as when he fell asleep on top of the kitchen counter.

_That _was an interesting experience for the both of them.

Sasuke was trying to decide on whether or not to shake the dobe awake, or use a more interesting method.

'_Nghh….Sasuke, stop!'_

Hmm…it seemed Naruto had answered that question for him.

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's, swiping his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips. Naruto woke with a gasp, eyes snapping open before fluttering shut again. He opened his mouth slightly, just enough to grant Sasuke entrance. Sasuke set to the task of tasting Naruto as much as he could, while Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt with his hands, and pulled him down on top of him. Sasuke pulled back a bit, sucking and nipping at Naruto's bottom lip.

Naruto groaned, and began tugging at the buttons on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke moved his lips down to Naruto's neck, and began staking his claim over the fading marks.

'God…_nghh…_Sasuke.'

Once Naruto got Sasuke's shirt undone, he slid it off and flipped them over. 'Now, teme, you do realize it's my turn to top, don't you?'

Sasuke didn't answer, he just remodeled his lips to Naruto's, engaging their tongues in a dance they both knew perfectly by now.

As Naruto slipped his hands lower down Sasuke's body, every reaction Sasuke gave made him realize he may just become a morning person if it led to _this._

_xFin_

_A/N: Heh. So, yeah. There ya go: My first Naruto fanfic. It's probably horrible, and the characters are off, but please forgive me. Read and Review!_

_xBC_


End file.
